You're Not the Boss of Me Anymore
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: BBxRae, One-Shot; The Doom Patrol comes for a visit to talk to Beast Boy about something he'd never think about until he was older. What will the Doom Patrol tell him, and will it be something really important?


**Disclaimer: _Fan_fiction. Doesn't that give enough reason that no one owns the Teen Titans including me?**

--------

"Titans, intruder alert sector 5," A female voice called while a red siren blinked through the Tower. Robin and his team rushed from where they were and ran to the place where they needed to be; the Common Room. Now the question leads to, who would want to break into the Tower? Did someone needed to get their attention?

The team met in the hallway in front of the door that lead to the room. As Cyborg got his cannon ready, Starfire with her starbolts, Robin with his bird-a-rang, Beast Boy turned into a rhino, and Raven with her Azarathean powers, all where ready to take down whoever or whatever was in their home. On the count of three and Robin's signal, the team will bust into the room.

"Three!" Robin yelled as he opened the door and the team ran in. Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg fired their powers, Robin threw is bird-a-rang, and Beast Boy went through the smoke that was formed and hit something and back flipped, turned into his human form, and landed on his feet next to his teammates who were waiting for the smoke to clear up so they could see who was behind it.

The smoked cleared up and it showed four figures standing in the middle of the room who where covering their faces with their arms.

"I told you to not enter without knocking on the door," A deep voice said.

"And this is what we get for listening to him," Another deep voice said.

"Rita? Steve? Cliff? Larry?" Beast Boy gasped at the smoke cleared up, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Yeah guys we thought you were some new villain or something," Cyborg mentioned.

"Well that will explain why we were attacked without warning," Negative man thought out loud.

"Oh, friends, please forgive us for the attack," Starfire said.

"It wasn't your fault," Elastic-girl said, "If Mento would have just ran the doorbell like a regular person does...!" She said as she faced Mento.

"If I want to see my boy, then I'm pretty sure I don't need to have permission too," Mento argued.

"Since when am I your boy?" Beast Boy asked.

"Since when I've adopted you," Mento said without thinking.

The Titans gasped. What did Mento just say?

"Steve, you never told him?" Robotman asked.

All eyes started at Mento.

"Don't look at me! What, was I suppose to tell him the first day we found him?" Mento asked as he tried to defend himself.

"Well then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess," Elastic girl said.

"This is not going to end pretty," Negative man sighed.

"Uh why don't we sit down and talk about this?" Robin suggested before something blew up in the living room, or the whole tower for that matter.

The Titans, and the Doom Patrol walked over to the semi-circle couch and sat down. Everyone was quiet since Mento already let out the big secret so what else was there to say?

"Alright then," Elastic girl said as she tried to break the silence, "Why don't we start from the beginning?"

"Fine," Mento agreed.

"Beast Boy, when you were little, and first joined the Doom Patrol, you had told us that your parents have died and you had no siblings," Robotman started.

"So Elastic girl begged Mento to adopt you so you could have a real family," Negative man continued.

"I wanted you to feel like you still had a family," Elastic girl explained, "Even if it wasn't your real one."

"So with Rita begging and begging, I gave up and said yes," Mento finished.

"And you didn't tell me because?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well we didn't know how you were going to take it," Robotman answered, "We feared that you might have hated us and left. So we tried our best to keep the topic away from you."

"That was until your parents somehow contacted me from the afterlife," Negative man added.

"What?" Beast Boy screamed, "My parents contacted you and you didn't tell me?!"

"Now Garfield," Elastic girl started, "There wasn't much time. There was something important they needed to tell us before they disappeared."

Beast Boy looked at Rita with eyes wide open. She knew from reading his face, he was waiting for the 'important thing they needed to tell them.'

"What did they say?" Beast Boy said in a quiet voice.

Each member of the Doom Patrol looked at each other. Who was going to tell him?

Since no one wanted to get up, Elastic girl sighed and stood up from her seat. She slowly walked to face Beast Boy.

"They found out that Mento had adopted you."

"So? That's a good thing Rita, not a bad thing. Why are you guys so sad about that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Garfield it's not just that. They also told Mento and I that when we thought you were old enough it's our job to-" She stopped in the middle of her sentence to try and find the right words.

"Old enough to do what? Teach me to finally drive?"

"No. It's our job to-"

"To get you married Beast Boy which would be the reason why we're here," Mento said as he got up from his seat to quickly finish the conversation.

"WHAT?" Beast Boy and the team said as they jumped up from their seats.

"Maybe you said that too fast," Negative man said.

"Beast Boy cannot be married," Starfire said.

"And why not?" Mento asked.

"Because B is going out with Raven. He can't just leave her for some other girl," Cyborg responded.

"Well I'm sorry Cyborg, but he has to. His parents left Mento with the job. If he doesn't want Beast Boy to marry Raven, then he can't," Robotman explained.

Beast Boy walked over to the semi-circle couch and sat down. His parents told him that it's Mento's job to get him married? Does that mean he's going to get an arranged marriage? He wasn't going to choose who he wanted to marry? The world was coming back down fast.

"Will you all just excuse me for an hour?" Beast Boy said as he walked out of the room.

"And tell me what was the point of that Steve? To tell him quickly?" Elastic girl said as she faced Mento.

"Well I didn't want to spend an hour on it! Why not just say it and get it over with?"

"Maybe because the boy never knew any facts about this and how is telling him all in one part going to help him feel better? And you heard Cyborg, he's already has a girl!"

"He's not a boy anymore Rita! He needs to start acting like a man. All men don't worry about one girl."

"He's only 17 Steve!"

"Alright! Alright!" Robin yelled, "We get it! He's not happy, and neither are you Elastic girl but arguing with Mento is not going to help this situation!"

"Your right, Dick. Do you think Garfield will be alright?" Elastic girl asked.

"With something he just got smacked into the face? I don't think he'll come out for a while," Cyborg said.

"Can I go see him?" Elastic girl asked.

"Maybe it's better if I go talk to him," Raven said as she got up, "I don't think he'll want to see you or Mento yet. Plus no one knows Beast Boy better then I do right now and how he feels."

"Raven is correct. Maybe she should perhaps go since she is closer to friend Beast Boy," Starfire suggested.

The Titans agreed, but did the Doom Patrol? Raven and the others looked at them, waiting for their answer. Mento just simply nodded his head and Raven smiled and walked out.

"Robin, do you think that Beast Boy will be alright?" Starfire asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I really do hope so Star. I really do."

* * *

Raven walked down the hallway heading to Beast Boy's room. Where else would he ran off to? She got to the door and knocked softly but didn't hear an answer on the other side. She knocked again, louder, but still nothing.

"Beast Boy?" Raven called, "Beast Boy it's me. Open up?"

She heard footsteps walking behind the door and it opened reviling the Green Boy. Beast Boy took her hand and pulled her inside. He quickly closed the door behind him in case anyone else was going to come.

"What's up?" Beast Boy said as he and Raven walked over to his lower bunk and sat.

"You ok?" Raven asked as she looked at him.

Beast Boy smiled, "I'm feeling just perfect Rae."

"I'm taking that as a no."

"Good, you were suppose to," He said as he let out a little laugh. He leaned his head onto her shoulder. What was he going to do now?

Raven smiled; which was hardly something she ever does but something about Beast Boy just made her smile all the time.

"That's one of the few things I love about you Rae," Beast Boy said as he caught her smiling.

Raven blushed, "Oh yeah? And what would that one thing be?"

"Your smile. I don't think I've ever seen a smile better then yours."

Raven blushed even harder. This must be the greatest moment ever.

"Are you blushing Raven?" Beast Boy asked as he examined her face.

"What? No, of course not," She said as she looked down and tried to grab her hood but Beast Boy grabbed her hands as they were holding her hood.

"Don't," He said as he brought her hands down to her lap, "You look cute when you blush."

Raven looked up into his eyes.

"What?" Was the only thing she was able to say.

"You look cute when you blush Raven," Beast Boy repeated, getting ready for something to blow up.

And something did. It was probably his lamp or something, but at least it wasn't the whole tower.

"_Raven do something!_" Her emotion, Happy, said.

"_Raven come on! Kiss him! Kiss him!"_ Affection yelled.

And Raven was going to listen to them. She slowly leaned in. Beast Boy thought she was going to slap him but seeing she didn't raise her hand, he knew she was going to kiss him something he wanted her to do for ages! He slowly leaned it too. When they were an inch away from each others faces, someone knocked on the door making both Raven and Beast Boy jump away from each other.

"Beast Boy? Raven?" Raven and Beast Boy guessed it was Starfire, "Are you two alright?"

"Uh, yeah Starfire," Raven answered, "We're fine."

"Robin would like to know if he shall send the Doom Patrol home," Starfire said.

"No. We'll be out there in a minute," Beast Boy said, "Give us a minute."

"Ok," Starfire said as they heard her walk away.

Beast Boy turned to Raven. What just happened? Was she just about to kiss him? Or was he just dreaming?

"Raven?" Beast Boy called as Raven was staring at the door.

Raven sighed. Maybe this wasn't the best moment ever. She got up and walked over to the door but Beast Boy jumped up and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Raven wait," He said as he pulled her close to him, "I need to know something."

Raven didn't look at him. She just stared at the floor. He's going to ask him why some ugly demon monster thought she's ever be with some handsome fun lover guy like him.

"Raven, what happened?" He asked as he placed his finger under her cheek and lifted it up so he could see her eyes.

Raven looked into his eyes. How could she say something when they're standing like this in the middle of his room? Plus with the door open! What if someone came in?

"Beast Boy please. Someone might come," Raven said as she tried to get out of his grip.

"I'm not going to let you go until you tell me what happened. Plus, everyone knows we're together so what's the point?"

"What if I don't say anything?"

"Then we're going to stand here all day if we have to until you give me an answer."

Ugh, why did Beast Boy have to be like this?

"_Oh please Rae, you know you love it,"_ Bravery's voice echoed through her mind.

Now her emotions were acting new? This was perfect.

"Nothing happened and nothing ever will," Raven said as she pulled free and walked out leaving Beast Boy behind.

"Oh Raven," Beast Boy whispered as he walked out after her. He had to face the Doom Patrol anyways.

He walked into the Common Room where everyone was sitting on the semi-circle couch quietly. Is this how things are going to be now between the two teams? He blamed Mento. If he never followed what Rita said, if he never was there when his parents were, and if he just forgot about the whole thing and never bothered to come, things would have been the way they should be.

At least, what's what he wished for.

Beast Boy walked over to where everyone was sitting just spacing out. It was clear that they were all shocked from the news, but why where they shocked more than Beast Boy? So was if the Doom Patrol was his guardians? That doesn't mean it changes the team.

He believed that until he saw the look on his teammates faces. They were crying? Crying because of what? It's not like he was going to leave forever...

Oh right. That "Big News" Mento blurted out all of a sudden. Thinking about what he said just gave goosebumps all over Beast Boy.

Marriage. Something he didn't even have to think about until four more years. Plus he was going to get an arrange marriage. Something he never even thought about! Isn't that only in fictional books? They still have that rule around now?

"Guys?" Beast Boy called. He couldn't think about this anymore, "Seriously it's not like the world ended or anything."

"We know that BB," Cyborg said, "But it feels like it."

"Yeah Beast Boy, we're losing one of our members," Robin added.

"Guys I'm not leaving! I'm not going anywhere! I'm staying here with you guys at the Titans Tower being a Titan for the rest of my life," Beast Boy explained.

"Now listen here boy, I promised your parents that I'll-" Mento was interrupted.

"You didn't promise my parents anything," Beast Boy snapped.

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't promise my parents anything, you didn't talk to them, and you are not going to get me married."

"Garfield!" Elastic girl yelled.

"No Rita," Beast Boy said, "Not this time."

"So what are you trying to tell me?" Mento asked.

"What do you mean, 'what are you trying to tell me?' It's pretty simple," Beast Boy said.

"And what would that be?"

"You're not going to arrange a wedding for me because I'm not going to marry anyone you want me to marry. I'm going to marry someone I want to."

"I'm your father Beast Boy."

"You were never a father Mento! Rita, Larry, and Cliff were the only ones who acted like a family to me."

\

"I have all your important documents so that makes me the boss."

"You're not the boss of me! Not anymore. Ever since I've left you, you're not my boss. And fathers are never bosses, they're someone who loves and take cares of you. What did you do? You just hated me for every thing I've done because I've always done them wrong."

"I-"

"And let me make one more thing clear for you. If someone has to get me married, then that person is going to be Robin because he's my leader now. So don't even try to go that far. I'm going out with Raven, and no one's going to make me break up with her just because someone like _you_ said so. End of conversation," Beast Boy said.

Mento just looked at him. He didn't even want to answer him anymore.

Beast Boy couldn't stand him anymore, so he walked out.

"Beast Boy where are you going?" Starfire asked.

"Away from here," He replied as he walked out.

"Beast Boy!" Raven called but he didn't stop.

"Robin, where is he going?" Starfire said already starting to get worried.

"Raven, do you mind going after him?" Robin asked. Raven gave him a small smile and ran out hoping to catch up to him. Mento was just staring at the door until Elastic girl came over and placed one hand on his shoulder.

"Steve?" Elastic girl calls.

"I'm sorry Rita. I didn't mean for this to end up this way. I thought he would understand better."

"It's alright Steve. I mean maybe it's my fault for asking you to take him."

"Of course it's not your fault. Truth was, I wanted him too. Just that this disease he has is ticking me off."

"We'll get through this. Don't worry. He'll be fine."

"Uh guys? What disease?" Cyborg cut in.

"Please, what is this disease which you speak of?" Starfire asked.

Elastic girl looked at Mento. Should they tell them?

Mento sighed, "You all know about the Sakutia that he was passed with? Well it's talking over his heart."

"And?" Robin asked.

"Well the more sad and lonely he feels, the faster the disease takes over, and the happy and non lonely he feels, it's less possible for it to take over."

"What happens when it takes over?" Cyborg asked.

"Then it's possible that it will be the end for our little boy," Robotman answered.

"You're kidding!" Robin said.

"Wish he was," Negative man added.

"How do you know he's going to die anyways? What if he's perfectly fine with us here?" Robin asked.

"Because I've been watching out. Beast Boy liked that blond girl who you called Terra. She broke his heart two times, and then when she didn't remember him when he found her that was a third time. So tell me how can I trust him to be alone here and not take any action?"

"Mento, if Beast Boy says he doesn't trust what you said, then why can't you just let me handle this?"

"Because son I promised his parents, and that's a promise I'm going to keep."

"And if he doesn't agree?"

"Well then tough luck for him."

"And how do you know that making him marry someone you want him too will make B love her?" Cyborg asked, "Did you just think that maybe he'll feel even sadder because you're going to force him to leave us?

"He'll get used to it," Mento replied.

"No he won't Mento. That's not how love works," Robin said.

"Who asked you kids? I'll do what I want, and you guys are going to keep out of this," Mento replied.

"You're not going to take Beast Boy away from us!" Starfire yelled.

* * *

Raven finally caught up with Beast Boy somewhere in a forest. She guessed it wasn't anywhere near their home since they've been flying for a while. Beast Boy never knew Raven was right behind him the whole time. He was just lost in his thoughts thinking about what he said to Mento. How did he get the courage all of the sudden to stand up to Mento? Raven kept her eyes on Beast Boy and waited for the right time to pop out. When Raven saw Beast Boy land in front of a forest she thought about how he found this place. She didn't want to go in at first, but she wanted to be with Beast Boy. It was strange to because she never wanted to be with him.

Raven tried to stay clear from Beast Boy as she walked through the forest behind Beast Boy. So far there was trees everywhere. Why would he come to this place?

She didn't understand until she saw this wide open space with a pond in the middle. The pond was a clear blue color and there was plants all around it. There was also a little stump where Beast Boy sat down and looked into the water. His back was facing Raven so he didn't see her just yet. Raven saw how there was animals everywhere too. Rabbits, deers, birds, squirrels, and other forest animals. They kept coming over to Beast Boy and cuddled with him. She was shocked that they weren't afraid of Beast Boy...well maybe because he was able to form into the animals.

"Wow, they really love you don't they?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy jumped. She looked behind him to see the his purple hair beauty.

"Raven? What are you doing here? In matter of fact, how the heck did you find me here?"

"And I thought you were going to be happy to see me. I followed you here. Robin asked if I minded to run after you."

"Oh. I should have known Robin would have done something like that," Beast Boy said as he petted one of the rabbits.

"Mind if I sit?" Raven asked as she walked over.

"Uh no go ahead. You can sit on the stump," He said as he got up and sat on the grass.

Raven walked over and sat down. She was still amazed at her surroundings. When she sat, a black rabbit hoped on her lap and sat down.

"Beast Boy, why is there a bunny on my lap?"

"He probably likes you Rae. Maybe he loves you," He said as he started laughing.

"Oh haha funny," Raven said dully.

"Aw come on Raven, you can't blame the thing for loving you. I mean who couldn't?" He realized what he said and quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

Raven couldn't help but let out a giggle. To Beast Boy's ears, it was the cutest giggle ever.

"Now I think I'm in love with your giggle," Beast Boy said as he heard her giggle.

Raven blushed. Is he going to love everything about her?

"Raven I didn't mean- I mean I wasn't- I don't-"

"Save it _boyfriend_. I know what you meant. Anyways, where did you find all these animals?"

"They've been running around here for a while starving. One day I just brought them food and they fell in love with me. Now every time I come here, somehow they figure out and hang out with me."

"You come here a lot?"

"Most of the times when I just need a place to think or just relax. Mainly because I'm sick of the city and I need mother nature to calm me down."

"How did you find this place? It doesn't look like anything near the Titans Tower."

"Since when are you the one that asks all the questions?"

"I dunno. Maybe going out with you since forever just got me hooked to it. Just answer my question."

"It's kind of a long story."

"If you haven't noticed, we got time."

Beast Boy smiled, "Alright, well it all started off when I was living in Africa when my mom and dad were around..."

* * *

"Well looks like I'm going to have to show you to the door," Robin started as the Doom Patrol were still in the Tower.

"Listen here," Mento started.

"Actually I'm done listening. If Beast Boy says that you're not going to get him married, then looks like you're not."

"The point of me telling you the story is so that you can also agree with me too!" Mento yelled.

"Hey, you can't force BB to do something he doesn't want to do," Cyborg screamed.

"And why not?" Mento asked.

"Because he does to wish to listen to you. If he does not then he will not and you will understand," Starfire said as her eyes started glowing lime green.

"Hey don't you kids start telling us what to do," Robotman said.

"We're not telling you what to do man. We're just telling you that Grass Stain doesn't want to do anything Mento tells him too," Cyborg explained.

"I'm his guardian!" Mento yelled.

"Well now Robin is Beast Boy k'norfka!"

"And what is this 'konorfka'?" Elastic girl asked.

"It means guardian in her language," Cyborg replied.

"Why doesn't she just say 'guardian?" Negative man asked.

"What? She can't speak a few words in her language?" Robin said.

"She's on Earth, and she has to speak English," Mento commanded.

"Hey, my girlfriend will speak any language she wants," Robin yelled.

"You will lower your tone Richard," Elastic girl said.

"You don't have permission to use my real name!"

Beast Boy and Raven soon walked in, hand in hand talking, when they heard everyone yelling.

"Oh no," Beast Boy said.

They both watched both teams looking like they were about to kill each other. What else can go wrong?

"HEY!" Beast Boy yelled on top of everyone else voice.

"What on Azar is going on in here?" Raven asked as the others stopped yelling and looked over.

"Beast Boy get your hand out of hers," Mento said as he walked over.

"Who said you were the boss of me?" Beast Boy said.

"Cliff, be a dear and grab Garfield. We're leaving," Rita commanded.

"Whoa, I'm not leaving with you guys," Beast Boy said as Robotman walked over.

"We didn't ask you Beast Boy," Mento said as he walked out of the door.

"You're not talking Beast Boy anywhere! Titans Go!" Robin yelled as his team went over to try and stop Robotman from laying a hand on him.

Robotman ran to Beast Boy and picked him up. He ran out the Common Room door to the hallway and almost out the main door but was stopped by Robin's smoke bombs and then one of Raven's shield. Starfire shot one of her starbolts to get Robotman to let go of Beast Boy. When he did, Beast Boy did a back flip and landed next to Cyborg who blasted his arm cannon and Raven broke her shield. Robotman then flew out through the front door.

"Make sure you tell Mento not to come back," Robin said as he closed the door and turn on the cover.

* * *

"Guys, I'm sorry about all this," Beast Boy said as he and the gang where sitting in the Common Room eating dinner.

"For what do you apologize for Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

"The mess I got all of us into. I didn't mean for the Doom Patrol to come all of a sudden and force to take me away."

"Beast Boy it's not your fault," Raven said.

"Yeah BB. It's not like you wanted Mento to come here anyways and practically ruin the rest of your life just because of some disease you got when you were a kid," Cyborg mentioned.

"Plus Beast Boy," Robin added, "You were right, Mento has no control over you anymore ever since you left his team so he had to right to even come here."

"Yeah but I still feel crummy about all of this."

"Hey be happy man, I mean at least they're gone; they didn't take you away; our family is still complete; we're eating food together; and don't think you're so sly cause I saw you holding hands with ya Dark Princess over there."

Raven blushed. This was, what, like her fourth time she's blushed today?

"Oh hehe you mean Rae? Yeah we've been hanging and before you know it we're closer together then we were before."

"Oh friend Beast Boy!" Starfire said as she thought of something, "Why can't Raven get married to you?"

Beast Boy sit out his soy milk that he was drinking.

"Are you kidding? Why on Earth would I want to ruin Raven's life by getting her married to some idiot like me?"

"You are not an idiot!" Raven said.

"Raven ya call him an idiot all the time," Cyborg added.

"So? That doesn't mean I mean it. And plus Beast Boy you wouldn't ruin my life, you would make me happy to know that I'll keep you from getting that Sakutia into fully getting to your heart, and I'll make sure Mento and his team doesn't lay a hand on your green hair."

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy looked at her. Was she serious?

"Are you bluffing?" Cyborg asked.

"Does it look like I am?"

Even thought Raven wasn't the emotion type person, they could tell from her voice that she was telling the truth. So why don't they except it.

"So what's the plan leader?" Raven asked as she tried to brake the silence.

Robin just looked over at Beast Boy. He didn't want to be like Mento and just make a decision in a second, he first wanted to see what Beast Boy though. Beast Boy got the message and thought.

"I'm not getting married, Raven is not going to be forced to marry me, she's going to stay as my girlfriend, the Sakutia is not going to take over my heart, if Mento and his team try to touch me I'll go Beast on them, and that's the end of this conversation," Beast Boy finally said as he got up from the table and headed for his room.

"Oh this is not good," Starfire said.

Robin looked over to Raven. He knew what he was going to do, but would it be the right choice? What if he makes a big mistake that would change the team forever?

"Raven?" Robin asked.

"Robin, I know you're going to do the right thing," Raven said as she also got up from the table.

"Raven where are you going?" Starfire asked.

"I'm going to see if Beast Boy's alright," She replied as she walked out of the Common Room.

Robin smiled. Raven didn't suspect anything.

"So from a scale 1 to 10, how surprise do you think Raven will be?" Robin asked the remaining teammates.

"Man you know it's going be a 100," Cyborg replied.

"Yes I go with Cyborg's number. But Robin, do you believe Raven will say yes?" Starfire asked.

"Hey Star don't you worry, I'm pretty sure B got it all under plan," Cyborg said as he continued with his dinner.

"So Robin, when will our wedding be?" Starfire asked excitingly.

Robin spit out his food.

"Looks like you're asking the wrong man at the wrong time Star," Cyborg laughed.

* * *

Beast Boy was standing near his window in his room. He was looking out at the city lost in deep thought. What happened today was crazy. First the Doom Patrol, then the old hideout, Raven and the kiss they shared, and then what he said at the dinner table. Most importantly what he said at the table. Starfire's idea wasn't stupid, it was just wrong. He would never drag Raven into something like that. Ok so what if Raven loved him, and he loves her too, but it still doesn't mean he's going to force her to stick with him forever.

Raven.

He still remembers all the times they've spend together. The trip to Tokyo, the time they were Prince and Princess of Azarath **(AN: In my other story, I'll Do What My Heart Tells Me if you have no idea what BB's talking about)**, the time they tried to get Cyborg and Bee together, which they successfully did, reading together and pretending they're the characters, hanging out at the park like little kids, heading to the book store to buy millions of new books, and all the other crazy times. **(AN: The others are random ideas except the one of Tokyo and Prince and Princess.)**

Beast Boy smiled. He couldn't believe he and Raven did so many crazy things together.

As he thought about it, he and Raven stopped annoying each other ever since they've came back from Tokyo. At that time when Raven tried to make him feel forget about Terra. They've been close ever since.

"I hope your smiling because you're happy," Someone said behind him.

Beast Boy jumped out of his thoughts and turned around to see who said that. Of course, it was his princess.

"What? Did you think I was going to continue my dinner without coming here first?" Raven said as Beast Boy let out a smile laugh when he saw it was her.

"I'm actually glad your here Rae," Beast Boy said as Raven walked inside his room and hugged him.

"Oh, I always make you happy with my present," Raven asked as she lay her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"There's actually something I want to talk about," Beast Boy said as he walked out of the hug Raven gave him and headed over to his closet.

"Beast Boy, if it's about the whole thing Mento and his team said about getting married to someone he says, I don't want to hear it."

"No it's not that," He said as he dug through his closet to find something.

"What Robin said as the table?" Raven asked.

"Nope," Beast Boy replied as he was still looking for something.

"Then what? And what are you looking for?"

Beast Boy finally found what he wanted. When he pulled it out of his closet, Raven saw that it was a little box. It was a dark purple color with a green ribbon around it. What could possibly be in the small box?

"Raven," Beast Boy said as he saw her staring at the box he had, "This box is for you."

"What's inside?" She asked.

"Well," Beast Boy said as he walked over to where she was standing.

The next thing he did surprised Raven that she gasped loudly. Beast Boy got down on one knee and opened the small box revealing a small ring inside.

"Rachel Rosalinda Roth," He started, "We've been on so many adventures together, been best friends ever since that first day we met when you laughed at my jokes, and been close since forever. What ever I said during dinner, where I'm an idiot, I know I'm not. In my opinion, I'm awesome. But anyways, I didn't want Robin to say anything because I wanted to hear it from you. So I'm down on one knee to ask you-"

"Beast Boy, don't say it," Raven smiled when really she wanted to hear it.

"Too late. Raven, will you marry me?"

* * *

(AN:) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

OMG!! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DID THAT!!!

Er well yeah I did since I'm the one who wrote it.

Haha oops I didn't add what will happen next cause IT'S OVER!!!!

But guess what? Since you've been so kind to spend your time on to reading this, I'm going to make a Sequel. :3

So then we'll know what going to happen! Well just so I'll ruin the moment, Raven's going to say no. Yeah I know it's so sad! I can't even tell you why! You're just going to have to wait till the sequel comes out.

So what do you say? Can you wait for the sequel _now_?

Thanks :)

Reviews are always nice~


End file.
